


Deathly

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finally takes Blair's advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathly

## Deathly

by Silk

Author's website:  <http://www.angelfire.com/ny4/tinsel/>

All things Sentinel belong to Pet Fly and Paramount. Not me. Not for profit.

As always, for Tinnean.

This is what happens when you let Jim and Blair take over. I'm not sure I would call this a happy ending, but Jim and Blair might. :-) This is set post-TSbyBS. The R rating is, once again, for blatant misuse of bad language. My mother taught me better. I didn't listen.

This story is a sequel to: Wise Up 

* * *

Deathly 

By Silk 

Now that I've met you,  
Would you object to,  
Never seeing each other again? 

Cause I can't afford to,  
Climb aboard you,  
No one's got that much ego to spend 

So don't work your stuff,  
Because I've got troubles enough,  
No, don't pick on me,  
Cause one more act of kindness could be Deathly 

Deathly-Aimee Mann 

"Wise up?" Jim shouted. "You think I don't know what you're trying to do to me, Sandburg?" 

"You read my fucking mind, you clueless son of a bitch," Blair spat. 

"I'll have you know I know _exactly_ what you're doing." 

"Oh, really? Why don't you share with the class then, Jim? It's not everyday I get to genuflect at the feet of a real, honest to God Sentinel." 

"What the fuck are you so angry about, Sandburg?" 

"Take a guess, man!" 

"You think I'm too chicken shit to tell you how I really feel about everything that went down since-since-" 

Jim's throat worked, but it was as if his voice suddenly deserted him. 

"You can't say it, can you, Jim? Since?" Blair prompted. 

"I know what a sacrifice you made for me, Chief. Is that what this is about? I never sent you a fucking thank you note?" 

"Jesus, Jim, that's one monumental ego you've got there! No wonder there's no room left inside you for me!" 

The blur that was Blair Sandburg raced through the French doors and grabbed his suitcase. He threw the case on top of the futon, shaking it to its very foundation. Nostrils flaring, Blair proceeded to pack, literally forcing pile after pile of rumpled clothing into the open case. 

Jim stood in the doorway like a vengeful guardian, glaring at his young partner. "You said you wouldn't leave me!" 

"No, I didn't, Jim. I told you that only _you_ can stop me." 

"That's not fair!" Jim protested. "You didn't give me a chance to try!" 

"Jim, I've been giving you nothing _but_ chances since we met. What do you expect me to do? Wait patiently like some pathetic vestal virgin?" 

"You could give me more time." 

"I could grow old and gray, too." Blair slammed the suitcase shut and picked it up. "Out of my way, Jim." 

"No! I won't let you go!" 

"You can't stop me!" 

"You said I could!" 

"With a fucking two by four, maybe." 

"This isn't what you want, Chief!" 

"No, it's not, Jim," Blair snapped. "But you don't leave me much choice." 

Jim swallowed hard and thought of all the missed opportunities in his life. All the times when he wished for a way to make things right. This was one of those times. 

He was every bit as stupid as he thought. Because he knew damn well how much Blair meant to him. 

He just couldn't tell him. Even under penalty of...well, death. 

"Y'know, Sandburg," Jim said, a sudden glimmer of an idea taking shape in his fevered brain. "You're every bit as guilty as I am here. You know what you want to hear and you know how hard it is for me to say the words. But you're acting as if you don't know that _actions_ speak louder than words." 

"I'll cop to that, Jim. So tell me...which will it be? Three little words or a heartfelt kiss?" 

"You little fucker," Jim said, starting to laugh. 

Dropping his suitcase with a resounding thud, Blair approached Jim slowly. When he was close enough, Blair suddenly poked Jim in the chest with his index finger. "You're not out of the woods yet, James. Make a decision." 

"And be careful of your fragile ego, right?" 

"Damn straight, Detective." 

Suddenly Jim wrapped an arm around Blair's waist, his knee none too gracefully pushing Blair's legs apart. "Think fast, Chief." 

Blair reached up and wound his arms around Jim's neck. All at once he was close enough to kiss. So close, in fact, that Jim could feel his breath on his lips. 

His lips parted involuntarily. The kiss was evidently his for the taking. All Jim needed was the courage to seize it. 

"You stupid fuck," Blair growled in a low voice. "I _will_ use a fucking two by four, on _you_ , if you don't do something quick." 

"That's not the most romantic thing I've ever heard, Chief, but it's close." 

Two seconds later, Blair's feet left the ground. There were kisses and then there were kisses. The way Blair saw it, it was something like the difference between eating and devouring. 

But then, the kid always did have an analytical mind. 

End 

* * *

End Deathly by Silk: silkn1@worldnet.att.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
